


Charlie's Fucktoy

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry hears rumours that Charlie is cheating on Teddy, he goes to check them out. He hadn't thought they'd turn out to be true, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Fucktoy

_No_ Harry had said. _No way. Charlie wouldn't do that._ Charlie wouldn't fuck around on Teddy. He was better than that. Sure, he'd been with a million and one blokes before he'd started dating Harry's godson, but he wouldn't cheat on Teddy.

But the claim had lingered in Harry's mind, which was why he was here, at this smoky gay nightclub, sliding quietly into a corner. And watching his brother-in-law – his very _taken_ brother-in-law – dance up close and personal with a blond man with much too tight trousers, and much too pert an arse (not that Harry was interested in that sort of thing, obviously). Grinding up against him, with Teddy Lupin nowhere in sight.

Still, Harry told himself, this was a nightclub. People danced. Charlie was a flirt – everyone knew that. Hell, _Teddy_ was a flirt. Maybe if Harry looked around, he'd see his godson dancing up a storm with someone else. Maybe they did this – went out together, flirted with a few people, and then went home together and laughed about it all. Charlie didn't have to be cheating on his partner, did he? Except, Teddy wasn't there, and Charlie was pulling his blond twink off the dance floor and over into a dark corner, and Harry was going to bloody eviscerate the man if anything happened between the two of them.

Wand out, he cast a spell allowing him to hear what was being said between the two men. They were hard to see in the corner, but Harry could hear the noise of wet sloppy kisses and the deep rumble of Charlie's voice.

_“Yeah, babe, such a fucking good dancer. Everyone wanted to be with you. Show me how good you are at sucking cock too, yeah?”_

No. No, this was so not happening. How was it that suddenly everyone in the bloody nightclub was between Harry and Charlie? Harry tried to push his way across, but the place was crowded and one man after another grabbed at him.

“Hey, sexy, anyone told you you look like Harry Potter?” one man muttered in his ear as he passed.

“Out of my way,” Harry hissed.

He could still hear Charlie and his blond fucktoy, thanks to the spell.

_“Let me suck you,” the blond was begging._

and when Harry looked across the crowd, he could only see the top of his head as the young man slid to his knees in front of Charlie. In front of Charlie, who was dating someone else and whom Harry was going to kill if he could just reach the bastard. 

_Then Charlie,“Yeah, like that... fuck... such a little cocksucker. Multi-fucking-talented, god...”_

“Excuse me,” Harry said, shoving past.

“Ooh, rude,” pouted another man, grabbing at him. “Not even a please... or a kiss?”

Harry brandished his wand in a fairly meaningful way, pretty certain it wasn't the sort of wand that the gentleman had been hoping to see tonight, and the man clearly saw intent in his eye, backing off.

_“Yeah, yeah, suck me harder with that slutty mouth.”_

God, Harry could really do without Charlie fucking Weasley's commentary of his cheating. But he didn't have time to waste messing around with the spell, and part of him still hoped that maybe Charlie would come to his senses, and realise that he didn't want to be doing this. Not with a gorgeous, young boyfriend at home. How the fuck was Harry ever going to tell Teddy? Teddy adored Charlie. It was clear in his eyes. Harry had seen them together, the way Teddy, otherwise so full of rebellion and snark, would stop halfway through a sentence, his eyes just lingering on Charlie and a little smile gracing his lips. And Charlie was going to break Harry's godson's heart because he couldn't keep it in his fucking pants.

_“God, like that, yeah... let me come on your face, babe.”_

Harry felt slightly sick. By the time he made it to the corner, the twink had vanished, sent by Charlie to clean up. Harry tried not to visualise the young man with Charlie's come all over his face, instead concentrating his ire on Charlie himself, who looked up casually as Harry approached.

“Hey, Harry.” He grinned, like he hadn't just had someone sucking him off in an alcove. “Didn't think this was your sort of place. Is there something you ought to be telling Gin?”

“Is there something,” Harry asked, through gritted teeth, “that you ought to be telling Teddy?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure he knows I'm gay, actually. What are you doing here?”

“Killing you,” Harry said succinctly, wand still out.

“For clubbing? Slight overkill, d'you think?”

“For Teddy's sake -”

“Harry, he's old enough to make his own decisions.” There was a hint of impatience. “I know you think I'm leading him into bad ways, but -”

“And you fucking other men at nightclubs is a good decision for Teddy?” Harry growled.

“And me...” Charlie stopped. “How long have you been here?” he asked carefully.

“Long enough.” Harry was grimly pleased to see Charlie looking a bit taken aback. “I'd heard the rumours. I didn't believe them until tonight.”

“What rumours?” Charlie was checking over Harry's shoulder, and Harry thought he knew why.

“Looking for your fucktoy?” he asked, realising as he said it that it was a word he'd never actually said out loud before. “Don't worry. It's not him I have an argument with.”

“I know that.” Unexpectedly, there was a faint smile on Charlie's mouth. “But I don't think he'd appreciate being called a 'fucktoy'. I'd suggest you don't call him that to his face.”

Harry grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt (with some difficulty, as it was skintight). “Does he know that you're in a relationship? Or does he think that he and you...”

Charlie smirked. “Oh, he knows.” The words only fuelled Harry's anger. Not such an innocent party after all. But it was still Charlie who was cheating. The other man wasn't the one _dating Harry's godson_ , after all. 

“He knows, does he? But you -”

Charlie cut him off, looking again over Harry's shoulder, and apparently seeing the person he was looking for. “Hey, babe. Someone here wants to meet you.”

Harry turned, seething. The blond young man stood there, smiling at him. The blond young man, who knew that Charlie was in a relationship but chose to suck him off anyway. The blond young man, who... who was smiling at Harry in a very familiar fashion, streaks of blue beginning to appear amidst the blond.

“Hi Harry,” said an eager young voice that Harry knew very well indeed. “What are you doing here?”

Harry let go of his handful of Charlie's shirt and closed his eyes for a second, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. He forced his lips into a smile as he met the happy, innocent gaze of his godson – his metamorphmagus godson, who could look like anyone he wanted to in the blink of an eye. 

“Hello, Teddy,” he said quietly. “Just passing through.”

He looked back at Charlie, his eyes pleading. God, if Teddy found out that Harry had just been accusing his boyfriend of cheating on him, Harry was going to be mortified - but worse, Teddy was going to be furious with him for even thinking it. Charlie put a large, heavy hand on Harry's shoulder.

“Go home, Harry. And thanks for the message. We'll come to lunch on Sunday – sounds great. I'm sure we can have a very entertaining chat about things then.” He gave another smirk. “I'll bring the fucktoy along around 12pm, yeah?”

Harry mumbled something incoherent and stumbled off. Behind him, he could hear Teddy's voice, raised in outrage.

“Charlie Weasley, if you ever call me a 'fucktoy' again, I'm going to...”

Harry hurried out of earshot.


End file.
